


Recess is Over - Family Discussion

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Shibboleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby has second thoughts.  Sequel toRecess is Over - Tragedy Breeds An Idea





	Recess is Over - Family Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author’s note: The is the second in the Recess is over series. Feedback is a great thing. Please don’t be shy. I know this isn’t the best but it sets up the next part.

Rated PG

Spoilers- Shibboleth and the 1st story Recess is over Tragedy Breeds an Idea.

Title: "Recess is Over- Family Discussion.

 

"Leo." Toby stood in the doorway of Leo’s office.

"What do you need Toby?"

"A moment."

"Sure, Come on in and have a seat."

Toby sat down across from Leo "I’ve been going over a list of names to recommend to the President and there seems to be one name that keeps coming up in my mind when I look at the position."

"Whose?"

"Josie’s."

"No! Toby No!"

"Leo she may be controversial but she’s qualified. One could even say she’s over qualified."

"Toby you do this and you’ll piss off both the Democrats and Republicans. This isn’t a recess appointment, if I can get Mendoza through the Senate then I can get Josie through."

"What about the newspaper picture?"

"I can work with that. Don’t worry. Leo she’s well known, a former teacher, a superintendent. She’ll have the backing of the NEA and AFT. I’m not saying we have to select her to fill the post, all I’m saying is that she should be on the short list."

You put her on the list and the debate will follow her. Are you ready for that?"

"Let it come, school prayer should be front and center. Let’em debate and argue. Leo she’s your sister back her up. She good for this."

"Don’t tell me how to treat my sister Toby." Leo warned.

"The fourth grader Leo. The fourth grader."

"Yeah, your right put her on the list but you better make sure the President will go for it. This isn’t an undersecretary this is the real deal. You better make sure the two of them can survive in the same room."

"What are you saying?"

"I’m saying be careful there is more here then meets the eye. You’ve convinced me now you have to go convince at least fifty-two other people including the President of the United States. She's my sister. I will stand by her just like she stood by me."

"That’s not what you told her two weeks ago."

"That was two weeks ago. If you believe in it go after it; people will either follow you or they won’t."

"Hopefully they'll follow.

"Hopefully."

The End--- for now.

  

  



End file.
